In A Different World
by butterflylover
Summary: Crossover with Days AlexisBo


Okay, So I am a fan of both GH and Days and I started thinking, everyone is beating up on Alexis right now on GH, and everyone is beating up on Bo on Days, and well since Peter Reckell is just yummy, I thought why not try a Bo/Alexis pairing, can't get better than that, in fact the more I think about the more I think one of them should move to the other soap. I don't know if anyone else is going to like this, but here we go anyway:

Salem had seemed like such a nice town to come to on vacation, she finally had her hair back, she felt great for the first time in what seemed like forever, and best of Ric was dead. She had a feeling Sonny had something to do with that because of how nice he was being to her lately, even keeping both girls while she went away for a week to clear her head. Well, after she convinced him he couldn't come with her anyway. She needed to be alone for a little while to clear her head, meet new people, have a little adventure of her own that no one else ever needed to know about. She looked down at her mini skirt, probably way too short for a woman her age, but tonight she didn't give a damn. She knew she had great legs and they were only enhanced by the black shiny stilettos. As she walked into Alice's bar, she scanned over the room taking in the live band, sea of cowboy hats, and mechanical bull, not her usual scene, but tonight it was perfect. She took a seat at the bar and called over the loud, obviously bleach blonde bartender with huge hideous cowboy boots hanging from ears and put in an order for a dry vodka martini. Six martinis later, she noticed him walk in, he was about 5'9 with dark brown hair and eyes, a goatee and a killer smile. She downed her sixth and called for another and by the time she got it, he had seated himself beside her and started to make conversation, with his eyes on her legs the whole time. An hour and six more martinis later, after they had both grazed over the horrible year they had and bonded over the horrors of long lost daughters, she found herself following him into a seedy motel room, with his hand on her ass and her nibbling on his earlobe. He kissed her roughly and she wrapped her legs around his waist letting his hand slip under her skirt. He stumbled with her to the bed and fell onto it, not caring about the consequences.

The next morning brought both of them pounding headaches, but surprisingly none of the expected awkwardness. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Please tell me your packing Tylenol in that huge purse of yours."

She groaned "Shhhhh. Not so loud."

He chuckled slightly, then grimaced in pain. "Not that I want to share you with anyone after last night, but I think we should head over to my parent's pub, my ma has a surefire remedy for a hangover."

"Together?"

"I wasn't going to leave you here in pain."

"But, its your parents."

"They're no devil worshipers, if that's what your worried about."

Alexis buried her head in his chest, and she couldn't help but think what a nice chest it was. "But wouldn't that be kinda akward?"

"Don't worry about, they've got six kids, and twice as many grandchildren, there ain't much that they haven't seen, and they learned a long time ago to stay out of their kid's love lives."

Alexis still felt weird about the whole thing, but she didn't feel like arguing and if his Mom had a hangover remedy, who was she to argue? "Okay. Lets go."

His parents were wonderful, and they doted on her and fawned over pictures of her daughters, even taking a few from her to put up on a board that held what look to be hundreds of babies and children, most of which looked like had been taken right there at the pub. She even found Brady's pub charming, thinking the food and ambiance where much better than Kelly's and wishing she could just take the whole place home with her. She spent the better part of the week with Bo, having breakfast at Brady's, dinner at Tuscany, and even babysitting Bo's adorable granddaughter Claire one day when his son, Shawn, who she had taken to quickly, had something come up and was left in a pinch. At first, Shawn had seemed to resent her, but when he learned she was leaving at the end of the week he had turned his opinion around. He confided to her later that he knew his Mom was sleeping with this other guy, Patrick, who neither he or his Dad could stand, and he was glad he had found someone to make him feel better, at least for a while. Alexis knew Shawn still held hope that his parents would reunite. Her last day there she had spent all day and night in bed with Bo, and he kissed her in the airport terminal for what she figured would be the last time, she realized she would probably never see him again. She had the girls and her job and her nephew and whatever was going on with Sonny waiting for her at home, but as she boarded the plane with a final wave to him, she couldn't help but think what could have been, if she lived in a different world.

Chapter 2

Pregnant. Pregnant. The word just kept repeating itself over and over in her mind. How could she be pregnant? Well, okay, she knew how she could be pregnant. But, why? She had only went into remission four months ago, she had two small daughters, she had to deal with this thing Sonny was trying to start with her, and now she was pregnant with Bo Brady's child. It was only supposed to be a one time thing with Bo. But she couldn't keep his child from him. What on earth was she going to do?

"Alexis, are you okay?"

Alexis was jolted from her thoughts by Sonny, standing in front of her with a dozen pink roses looking concerned. "Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"I called you this morning and Viola answered, she said you had a doctor's appointment, I figured you could use some support. Did the cancer come back?"

"No, it wasn't that kind of appointment."

"Okay. What's wrong then?"

Alexis was not ready to answer that question, so she figured her best option was to change the subject. "So, who are the flowers for? Did you finally meet someone? Does that mean you will quit hovering over me, now?" She paused for a minute and when he didn't answer a horrible thought crossed her mind, "Oh God, it's not Carly again, is it?"

Sonny looked down at the flowers in his hand, "Uh, no. Not Carly, they're actually for you."

Seeing the look on his face, she instantly felt bad for teasing him. "Well, that was very sweet Sonny." She took the flowers from his outstretched hand. "It's good to have my friend back." She headed into the elevator, not noticing the disappointed look on his face.

Meanwhile, in Salem Bo Brady couldn't stop thinking about Alexis, he had been distracted for weeks now, ever since she left and he knew people were starting to notice.

"Dad, you and Mom are divorced now; she's having another man's baby. Alexis was good for you, we all liked her, why don't you call her?"

Bo sighed, this was not the first time he'd had this conversation with his son, hell, it wasn't even the first time today. "Shawn, it was only meant to be a one time thing; I didn't even get her phone number."

"You're a cop, you can find her number. Listen, I didn't get to know her all that well, but she seemed nice and smart, and she was great with Claire. She was the first women you've really liked, other than Mom, in a long time."

"That's not true, there is Billie." Bo stated unconvincingly.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Billie is like your security blanket, the only time you go to her is when you don't have anyone else."

Bo couldn't argue with what he knew was true. But he was saved from more interrogation, or so he thought, when Belle walked up with Claire. The next few minutes were spent cooing over the small girl and getting her situated.

"So, what were you two talking about so intently before I walked up?"

"Nothing." Bo answered quickly, "So what are your plans for Christmas Eve?"

Shawn decided he'd let it go for now, "We'll be here with the Brady's, John and Marlena are coming too." Belle's parents were as much part of the Brady family as anyone else.

"Great. I'll see the two of you then, I have to get back to the station."

As Bo walked off, Shawn turned to Belle, "I just had the perfect idea for Dad's Christmas present."

Alexis was nervous, she had decided what she was going to do, she had to go back to Salem, as soon as possible to talk to Bo. Nikolas had agreed to let her use the Cassadine jet to transport her and the girls. The only thing that was left was to convince Sonny to let her take Kristina out of town over Christmas, which would be easier said than done. She refused to leave her girls over Christmas but she had to talk to Bo now, before she lost her nerve.

Sonny was waiting for her when she walked into Greystone, she had called ahead, mostly to see what kind of mood he was in. After arguing for about half an hour he had finally agreed to let her take the kids for Christmas as long as they all went to the island for New Years, she had no idea why she, or Molly for that matter was included in this little family vacation but she had agreed. All she had left to do was drop off some gifts at Sam and Jason's and she was on her way back to Salem.


End file.
